onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Garou Garou no Mi
The Garou Garou no Mi is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to transform into a wolf. It was eaten by Kedamono Jeran, a carpenter from Parm. Appearance The Garou Garou no Mi resembles a blue, apple-like fruit with red-colored swirls. Strengths The main strengths of the Garou Garou no Mi naturally relate in enabling of the user to become a wolf-human, full-blood wolf, or a large lycanthrope-like creature at will. In all forms, the user is granted the bestial strength and agility of a wolf. In addition to being granted the strength and agility of a wolf, the user of the Garou Garou no Mi also gains sharpened claw-like nails and fangs, enabling to rend through most materials. The strength and durability of said claws have been demonstrated in a battle between the devil fruit's user, Kedamono Jeran, and a group of Marines in which Jeran was easily capable of rending his opponent's steel sabers to pieces utilizing nothing more then his claws. In all forms, the user of the Garou Garou no Mi possesses an enhance sense of both smell and hearing, and their endurance is also greatly increased, enabling them to recover from injuries that would normally incapacitate a normal human for several weeks in a matter of days. Weaknesses Like all Devil Fruits users, the user of the Garou Garou no Mi possesses a natural weakness around water, his strength being drained from his body whenever he is exposed to the sea. Compared to the Inu Inu no Mi (Model: Wolf) the user's sheer brute strength is reduced, the powers of the fruit focusing more on speed and agility and less on sheer muscle strength. Though it may not seen as a 'weakness', the user of the Garou Garou no Mi also has no ability to hide the fact that he is a Devil Fruit users, possessing wolf-like traits even in his most human-like form. Usage By transforming into a either a wolf-human, or a full-blooded wolf, the user of the Garou Garou no Mi naturally gains the strength and agility of a wolf, as wells as gains natural weapons such as claws and fangs to aide in hand to hand fighting, making it well suited for Jeran's ruthless and wild fighting style. Attacks Like most Devil Fruit users, Jeran has a unique way of attacking that follow the theme of reciting his Devil Fruit's name before announcing the name of his technique. Some of his abilities are named after the body parts of a wolf, but others he names based on the type of attack he is using. *'Garou Garou no Tsume (Wolf Wolf Claw):' Jeran's traditional attack is used with his claws, as stated by the name. He will cause his claws to be produced from his paws and will sweep them either downward or upward at his opponent in a vicious 'X' cut, leaving deep gashes to anything that gets in his way due to the sheer cutting force of the attack. *'Garou Garou no Kiba (Wolf Wolf Fang):' Leaping into the air with proper momentum, Jeran rotates himself into a feral whirlwind of swiping claws and gnashing fangs, tearing through anything that should stand in the path of his devastating attack. Note: The attack was based heavily on Inuzuka Kiba's Tsuuga from the Anime/Manga series Naruto. *'Garou Garou no Juusei (Wolf Wolf Brutality): '''Jeran recklessly rushes the enemy, delivering a brutal combo of kicks, punches, and claw swipes all in tandem with one another without giving them time to retaliate. *'Garou Garou no Dageki (Wolf Wolf Shock): Taking his Heavy Point, Jeran balls his fists together and slams them into the ground, creating a shock wave in order to knock enemies off their feet. This attack is normally followed up by either '''Garou Garou no Tsume '''or '''Garou Garou no Juusei. *'Garou Garou no Stomp (Wolf Wolf Stomp):' Using his wolf like agility, Jeran leaps over a charging enemy and flips around in midair to deliver a sharp kick to the back of their head with both feet at once. *'Garou Garou no Kagizaki (Wolf Wolf Tear):' Jeran rushes by the enemy at full speed, tearing a deep gash in their side with either his claws or his fangs as he moves past them. Amano Omikami The Amano Omikami (天大御神, lit. Celestial God) is the spiritual manifestation of the Devil within Jeran's Garou Garou no Mi after Ender's Devil Fruit took over Jeran's body. "Amano Omikami" are the words of power used to control the two Devils within to a better extent, but Jeran is unaware of them for the time being. *'Amano Omikami – Amaterasu (Sun Goddess)': (To be revealed) *'Amano Omikami – Tsukuyomi (Moon God)': During the battle against Ender on Parm, Jeran's Gear Second ability was revealed. When his body was taken over by Ender, the spirit of his Devil Fruit attacked him within his own body, referring to itself as Tsukuyomi. It empowered Jeran with super speed and strength, augmenting his claws with a dark fire that inflicted greater damage than his normal attacks. However, it came with a price, as Tsukuyomi is incredibly malevolent and violent, desiring to take over his body and kill his enemies. Amano Omikami – Tsukuyomi Attacks *'Garou Garou no Kage Tsume (Wolf Wolf Shadow Claw):' It's the same attack as his original Garou Garou no Tsume, except that it is augmented with the shadow-fire powers of his Tsukuyomi form. *'Garou Garou no Kage Stomp (Wolf Wolf Shadow Stomp):' It's the same attack as his original Garou Garou no Stomp, except that it is augmented with the shadow-fire powers of his Tsukuyomi form. Trivia *The Garou Garou no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created via a tandem effort by both Subrosian and AzureFang. *The Garou Garou no Mi Devil Fruit is an original Devil Fruit that was initially created on September 10, 2005 for a One Piece roleplay on the online community message board, GaiaOnline by the user Rei Ryoko. Contrary to what some may believe, its creation and abilities were not influenced by Jyabura's Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf, seeing as both the Garou Garou no Mi and its user, Kedamono Jeran were created before Jyabura's introduction into the One Piece manga. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:AzureFang